


everything

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: just a thought [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	everything

“Are you sure you don’t want to put a label on your relationship?” Yangyang asks through a mouthful of food, and Kun doesn’t even look over to gently tip up his slack jaw.

“No talking with your mouth full.”

Yangyang garbles out something unintelligible, swallows audibly, and tries again. “What is Ten-hyung to you anyways?”

Kun sighs, finally giving in and putting his book down, considering the subject of their conversation was curled up on the other end of the counter, bracelet flashing in the light as he peels an apple with a knife, and looking altogether much too interested in Yangyang’s question. “Ten, what are you to me?”

Ten drops the unbroken coil of apple peel in the sink, carving out a piece to push against Kun’s lips. “I’m everything to you,” he purrs.

Kun shrugs and bites down, making sure to nip at Ten’s fingers before turning back to Yangyang. “You heard him. He’s my everything.” 

The younger boy wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Gross.” 


End file.
